nightmare_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Central City
Type: 'Location(city) '''Importance: '''Very High '''Ruler: '''The Lord Mayor '''Central City '''is the largest city, and the de-facto capital city of the Central Islands. It is ruled by the extremely wealthy Lord Mayor Bannister II, whose rule is enforced by the Mercantile Guard. The city is absolutely massive, with a population of almost 12,000,000 people, with a million more traders and visitors staying in the city every day. Districts of CentralCategory:Location High Town Districts * '''Church District '- Straddling the border between High Town and Low Town is the Church District. The Church District is a small city unto itself, sporting its own utilities and government services. Every building within the district is simultaneously a church (dedicated to a patron saint) and a public service; a police station, a bank, and a soup house being among the most known. To the dreaming public, His Holiness the Archbishop William Flavian is the leader of the Church, but the powers of the underworld know that he is but a servant of the Angel Prior Daniel II and his forces. This district is overwhelmingly controlled by the Army of Heaven, acting as the stronghold and haven for Angels and other Heaven-aligned forces. * 'College District '- Sitting within Grand Park and bordering the High Town Marketplace is the Royal University of Central City. The College District melds inconspicuously into the Park, adorned with trees and large gardens in between the various halls and dormitories. Every topic of prestige is taught here, and the most cutting edge scientific work is done in the many laboratories of the college. The College District is largely free of the politics of the underworld, with the famous vigil Mordikai being the most notable exception. * '''Financial District - Nestled in a walled enclave between the bustling shops of the High Town Marketplace and the tall, ivory halls of governance in the Palace District, the Financial District is home to most of the banks, lending houses, and financier guilds of Central. Compared to the adjacent markets, the Financial District is a quiet place where deals are whispered behind closed doors in boardrooms. The Shadow Cartel holds the most sway here, although most of the powers that be have agents here, if only to secure funding for their personal agendas. * 'Grand Park '- Directly in the middle of High Town is the famous Grand Park. The Park is world renown for its many gardens, ponds, and dells. More famous than those are the several large estates that dot it, most belonging to wealthy ministers and industrialists. Some powerful factions have wealthy officers that live in Grand Park, but none of them maintain a large presence here. It is generally considered a neutral territory for this reason. * 'High Town Marketplace '- In the heart of High Town is the wondrous Central City Market. The Market is home to hundreds of businesses, and thousands of stands peddling their wares and services to the residents of Central. Anything and everything can be purchased for the right price, and it is estimated that 20,000,000 crowns trade hands here everyday. The center of the Market is Lombardy L. Percy Square (or just "L.P. Square"), home to the Central City Stock Exchange, the Trade Authority, the Royal Bank & Mint, and the Royal Train Exchange House.